Sonic's death
by Jdniscool
Summary: What happens when Elise's chaos miracle does not work? How will each character react? Rated T for death and possible swearing.
1. Prologue

**Note: Takes place in the game Sonic 06 after the group finds all the chaos emeralds, also I used some exact dialogue from the game, all rights go to Sonic Team except for the plot.**

"Oh Chaos Emeralds, gems of miracles. Please heed my call. I wish to save this world. I wish to cleanse my father's sin. And, I wish to talk to Sonic... once again!" The Chaos Emeralds and still lifeless Sonic started levitating into the air. "You have given me so many things. Now it is my time to return the favor. I care not what happens to me. But please heed my voice. Sonic, come back! To me... To us!"

Elise kissed Sonic and the group waited for the miracle to work. A minute passed, then another. "W-why isn't it working?" Tails turned to Knuckles and asked, praying that the Guardian of the Master Emerald and the 7 gems before them would answer. Knuckles stammered "I… I don't know, Tails. Maybe we should wait a few more minutes.

"I"m tired of waiting!" Amy shouted "I just want my Sonikku to be alive!" She broke down crying. Knuckles started to panic, 'what if it didn't work' he thought. Knuckles closed his eyes and extended his palm towards Sonic, he was attempting to feel the Chaos energy within him

He felt nothing.

Knuckles started to breathe unsteadily and shook a little bit, the group noticed this and the truth sunk into them like a bullet.

Sonic was dead.

 **Hey everybody! Each new chapter will be from a different character's point of view and you will see how each character mourns for Sonic. Also, all characters will think in the first person, R &R.**


	2. Tails

**First up is Tails! How will Sonic's adopted brother react to his death? Find out!**

Sonic… my best buddy, friend, brother… why? Why did it have to be you of all people… you're the kindest person I knew. You took me in when I was homeless, you protected me from bullies, you did everything you could to make me happy. You taught me how to be who I am today… I felt the tears come out of my eyes. He helped me gain respect for myself and confidence. But right now… i'm not feeling confident.

I start to cry even harder. "Shadow.." I choke out his name with my constrained throat. He turns to me and I run up to his arms and hug him. He clearly was not expecting this and almost shoved me off when he remember what was happening.

He returned the gesture and I sobbed into his shoulder. He-he's gone, Shadow! He's gone!" Shadow rubs my back, soothingly and he speaks to me and I can pick up sadness and guilt in his tone. "Don't cry, Miles. He lived happily and wouldn't want his death to drag you down." I nod, only half-believing his words. I let go of him and he does the same. I then look down at Sonic, fall on my knees and cradle his head in my arms.

"I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog, my brother." I lean down, kiss his forehead and weep for him once more.

 **Well, how was that? R &R**


	3. Amy

**Hey everyone! Next up is Amy! How will Sonic's stalker in love react to this tragedy? Find out!**

Sonic, the legendary hero of Mobius and Earth is now… Dead?! "No, it can't be true! It just can't!" I scream. Tails turns to me with tears on his face and nods slowly. I turn away from him. They say that the first stage of grief is denial; but I'm not denying anything! Sonic can't die!

He first rescued me from Metal Sonic all those years ago, then time and time again he saved me again. He was my hero and I loved him, but he didn't love me. He thought of me as his friend to which I would chase him with my hammer until he stammered "Okay, I love you, just stop!" I knew that all of those times he woul say that just to make me stop.

I never even got to apologize for all of those moments. I never should have chased him around like a fan girl everyday… But I still feel this… Lust for him.

From now on I will be more mature but as long as we're here in this chaos-forsaken vortex place I will continue to obsess over him. I walk to his body, fall on my knees and take his hand, which is icy cold due to his soul being gone and his heart not beating.

I squeeze it and whisper "I'm sorry for acting like a stupid little girl, Sonic. I'm sorry for hitting you with my hammer all those times, I'm sorry for not giving you space. Please forgive me, Sonic the Hedgehog."

 **Well that's Amy for ya!' Im sorry if I made her OOC but I wanted her to realize what Sonic wanted. So if you don't like this chapter due to that then I'm sorry. R &R.**


	4. Knuckles

**Next up is Knuckles, how will Sonic's longest rival react?**

Sonic, my rival, I… I tried to help bring you back… Believe me. I never should have trusted Eggman all those years ago when he said that you were trying to steal the master emerald and chaos emeralds from Angel island.

You helped me see the errors of my ways. But time and time again my stupid, gullible mind trusted Eggman again. I have tried to kill you so many times and I never got to make amends for it. I am sorry for everything Sonic.

The tears fall from my eyes, I don't care about being tough right now. All I care about is my dear friend who is dead. I shuffle over slowly to this body and crouch down. "I'm sorry, Sonic. For everything in the past, for not considering you a friend years ago, for not protecting you from Mephiles even though I wasn't there." I pat his quills a few times and get up and walk away, crying openly.

 **And that's Knuckles! Honestly, I didn't really how to write his perspective so that's why Knuckle's chapter feels lacking. R &R**


	5. Silver

**Next up is Silver! How will the ex-killer of Sonic react?**

Sonic is dead… at first I wanted this, hungered and lusted for the blue hedgehog's death... but now I don't. I'm not going to lie when I say that I didn't shed a few tears at seeing the azure hedgehog dead before my eyes. I honestly can't say much, I mean…. I hardly knew the guy. But… something is swelling up within my chest. It's a hot, uncomfortable feeling and I know what it is.

Guilt.

I feel guilty for having tried to kill him before… twice! I'm surprised that Amy has not somehow blamed me yet to be honest. He was an enemy, but now he's a friend. A friend that I barely knew, yes, but nevertheless I feel as if I too have suffered a great loss. I'm an optimist, always try to see the positive side to things so I guess the positive thing is that I met a great guy. No matter how short of a time it was. I walk over to his body and look down at him. He looks so peaceful in this state and when I examine him closer I can see the tiniest of smiles on his face. Even in death he's still happy, something an optimist like me can't even comprehend. "I'm sorry for.. You know… trying to kill you." I awkwardly mutter. I squeeze his shoulder lightly, stand up and step back, giving others the chance to pay their respects.

 **...And that's Silver! How was that? R &R**


	6. Shadow

**Here is the character you all have been waiting for! Shadow the Edgehog… jk, Shadow the Hedgehog! The dark twin of Sonic! Also trigger warning: there is swearing in this chapter so if you don't like it then i'm sorry.**

Faker… ally, associate, friend. Friend? Why would I think of him like that? Sure, we were allies but never… friends. Regarding that have I ever treated him with respect? I try to recall a time where I have but I can't… shit. He's always treated me with respect and always tried putting a smile on my face, but I just pushed him away… and now he's gone…. And I never said sorry. I feel hot tears at the corner of my eyes and I cross my arms, turn away and close my eyes. Why am I crying? He was nothing to me. My chest feels hot at thinking that… I know the feeling.

Remorse and sadness

I never truly regarded him as anything to me… and I now realize that I have taken Fak- no Sonic for granted. I'm about to weep and let my emotions show (which I've never done except to Maria) when I feel something slam into me. I open my eyes to see that it's that fox kid, Tails, I'm _this_ close to shoving him off of me roughly when I remember what is happening and let him cry on my shoulder. I then do something I never would have imagined that I would do in my life ever again. I take the kid in my arms and hold him, returning his gesture. I stay strong and do not cry for his sake, we let go and I nod to him. I look over at Sonic's body.

It's my turn to speak.

"Sonic… I, I just wanted to say.. I-I- I'm sorry… I treated you like crap and… I would give up anything in this world… even my immortality to speak with you once again and to treat you properly. I will never have the chance to do that and I am sorry, all I have ever done was push you away… Maria's promise was to treat humans with respect and to be friends with them… even though you aren't human, I know that I have not kept her promise." Shadow then got down on his knees and buried his head into Sonic's chest. He let all of his emotions out: Sadness, remorse, fear. Sadness for the death of a friend, remorse for his actions towards the Blue Blur, and fear that he will become like his old-self. Shadow didn't care who was watching him, he cried out of respect for the dead hedgehog. Shadow finally got up and said "You were the true winner of our races; Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog"

 **Wow, this chapter has almost more than half of the words out of them all so far! That was fun to write! I hope you like it! R &R**


	7. Rouge

**Next up is Rouge, the seductive jewel thief!**

Big Blue is dead? How could this happen? How did he not see it coming? Sonic can't be dead, he's the hero of Mobius. I look at him and tears start to fall. I never hung out or talked to him much but we were still friends. I think about happier times when I would swipe a chaos emerald from him and make him chase me for it. That thought brings a smile on my face for just a second, but then I remember where I am and get sad again. I start to cry again and my face turns into a mess.

I suddenly have an idea and grab all 7 of the chaos emeralds in my hand and place them in a circle round Sonic's body. I know that it won't bring him back to life, but the reason I do it is to show respect. I place my hand on his cheek and then back away. "Goodbye Sonic." Is all I can choke out.

 **...Yeah, Rogue's chapter is even worse than Knuckles, the reason for that is Rogue and Sonic hardly interacted and also due to my poor writing. Elise is up next! R &R!**


	8. Elise

**Elise's turn! How will the human girl who fell in love with the Blue Blur feel? Especially after her miracle did not work?**

Sonic, my only friend, my lover, yes, I loved Sonic the Hedgehog and I'm pretty sure he loved me too seeing as I remember how he chose me for the Test of Love and that he has saved me on multiple occasions. I think back to when we nearly died and how we were laughing in death's face.

He told me that I had a nice smile and that made me feel so happy. I'm sure that if he were alive he'd be thinking the same thing. We'd go out on picnics, and I would be in his arms. I remember when he first introduced himself while the ceremony was under siege, he all of a sudden grabbed me and ran, the wind rushing into my face felt great, I was sure that I was to die but he evaded all of those missiles like it was nothing. He then rescued me from Eggman and we were in a grassy field and he surprised me when he grabbed my hand and said "just pick your head up and run!"

That moment was exhilarating for me because I have never ran so fast before. I remember when he rescued me from EGgman's fortress and it was falling apart and when Sonic failed that jump to the fliff I thought we were going to die, even then he held me close to him so that I would not take the brunt of the fall. He then told me three phases that I will remember for life: "nothing starts until you take action", "if you have time to worry then run!", and "just smile." I wince at the last one, "just smile?" How am I supposed to smile at a time like this? I walk over to his body to speak seeing as everyone else before me has.

"Sonic… during the time that we have spent I have found out that you are kind, sweet, loving, and caring person. I wish that you were alive and I am so so sorry that my miracle didn't work." I started to break down. "I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

 **...And that's Elise! Honestly her chapter was so fun to write because I absolutely LOVE this pairing! R &R!**


	9. Omega

**400 views since I first started on this?! Thank you guys, so much! It's Omega's turn, the robot created by Eggman.**

C:/Main Drive/Allies/Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic… dead. Cannot compute this. He was the best fighter and had a survivability rating of 95%. My loyalty lies with Shadow and Rouge, not the blue meatbag. Although if I could feel pain I probably would at the fate of the hero… but only a little. I observe everyone and see Tails, I examine him and he will currently keep on crying for eight minutes, Shadow is still crying after his breakdown, no signs of him show that he will stop. Rouge is trying to fix her make-up after her tears, Knuckles and Silver are showing signs of calming down. I guess it's my turn to show emotion… or at least try to. "ACTIVATING STANDBY MODE!" Before I power down I can hear Shadow call out my name with concern in his voice.

... **And that's Omega, I am so sorry for not updating for FOUR days! I know it's bad and I'm truly sorry but the reason for that was because I had no idea how to write Omega, so that's what I've been doing and why you have this poor excuse of a chapter. R &R because Eggman is next!**


	10. Eggman

**All righty folks! Here is Eggman! The evil scientist with a 300 IQ and a Sonic's arch-enemy!**

Sonic…. Dead?! I can't believe it, not because i'm sad.. Why should I care for a disgusting blue roden such as him? I should be glad that he's gone, I can finally build my eggman empire! But… I don't feel happy, why? I'all never hve to hear his stupid taunts, or have y plas foiled… at least not by Sonic. But deep down I feel sadness that he's gone.

I'm Sonic's enemy, sure, but I would never kill him… I'm not THAT evil. In reality I actually enjoyed the fights because truthfully I was lonely, I had robots to talk t, yes, but that was it. Just emotionless robots, I constantly envied Sonic due to him having friends. I looked around and saw all of them, even Omega mourn Sonic in one way or another and felt sad. Who will mourn me when i'm gone? Nobody will.

I look down at the Hedgehog's body and shed a few tears and begin to cry too. It was for a short time though so I don't' think anybody noticed. Sonic… why did you have to die? If only I had changed somehow to make you like me… Maybe I will… maybe.

I clear my throat

"I'd like to say something… if that's okay." I bravely proclaimed. Everyone looked at me in shock but then Tails's face turned to fury… a look so dark that even I flinched at it. Tails shouted "NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD EVEN ASK OF SUCH A THING! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO MOURN FOR HIM?!"

I was taken aback at this and hesitated to respond for a few seconds. "...I just wanted to-" I trailed off suddenly when Tails bared his fangs and charged me. I held my arms in front of my face to protect myself and braced myself.

But it never came, I heard a cry of surprise come out of the kitsune's mouth so I put my arms down and opened my eyes and saw Shadow holding him back. "Tails, get a grip! Let the Doctor show respect." Tails was growling and shouting at me and Shadow and to my surprise Tails was putting up a good fight. It took Shadow all his strength to hold him back. "LET GO OF ME, LET GO!" Tails screamed. Shadow retorted SHUT UP! THIS ISN'T WHAT SONIC WOULD WANT! HE BELIEVED IN GIVING PEOPLE A CHANCE AND NOW YOU'RE JUST GOING TO THROW HIS IDEOLOGY OUT THE WINDOW?" Tails eventually stopped struggling and sighed. Shadow nodded towards me and I walked over to Sonic's body, out of habit I checked for a pulse and found none. I pull my hand back and speak "Sonic… We've been enemies for… well over a long time and truthfully I never wanted to fight you, I envied you, you had friends, people who cared about you, you even gave me multiple second chances knowing that I would use it against you. I have learned a lot of things and I am sorry… for everything that I have done. Goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog.

 **Wow! That's the most I have ever written so far for this story! I hope that you like what I did with Eggman. That's all of the characters, however, the threat of Solaris still looms! Will they be able to conquer the evil it? Or shall they perish and be erased into non-existence? Find out!**


	11. Sonic

**Next up is Sonic! Bet you were not expecting this, huh? I'm going to try something new with him what is it? Find out! Also you will need to refresh your mind on the previous chapters as I will be alluding to them in this chapter. Also I'm sorry to delay the ending but I have to!**

Is this what it feels like to die? A black endless void? All I remember is a beam of light hitting my back, piercing my heart, and out through my stomach. I look down and see… ME! My body is laid down along with all of my friends and Eggman. I call out "hey can anyone hear me?" But I don't get a response. I frown and float myself down to Tails and see that he is crying I try to hug him but my arms pass through him so I rest my arms where they would be "don't be sad, little buddy, just think of me right next to you and I'all be there, okay?" I look at Tails and wonder if this will work or not. I look at Tails and try to read his mind.

It works

Wow it worked! Hopefully my bro doesn't have any bad thoughts about himself. I listen and he thinks 'Sonic… my best buddy, friend, brother… why? Why did it have to be you of all people… you're the kindest person I knew. You took me in when I was homeless, you protected me from bullies, you did everything you could to make me happy. You taught me how to be who I am today…'

My eyes widen, woah… I speak to him even though he can't hear me. "Tails… stay strong, buddy. I'll always love you like a brother."

Next I turn to Amy and flinch a little, she's always obsessed over me so i'ma little scared to see what her thoughts are I look at her and sigh, here we go. I read her mind and gasp. She's so sad because she feels bad for her constant chasing. Not only that but she says she will mature and not be a stupid little girl as she phrased it. She walks over to my body and squeezes my hand, somehow I can feel it and I squeeze back knowing that she can't feel it. She then mourns and closes with "I'm sorry for acting like a stupid little girl, Sonic. I'm sorry for hitting you with my hammer all those times, I'm sorry for not giving you space. Please forgive me, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Amy… You don't have to apologize… I forgive you. Please don't cry. I then walk over to Knuckles. Knuckles thoughts were about hi being sorry for trying kill me and for trusting Eggman time and time again. He tried to act tough, I could feel it in him but once he walked over to my body that's where he lost it, he started crying, something I had never seen him do before. He closed off with "I'm sorry, Sonic. For everything in the past, for not considering you a friend years ago, for not protecting you from Mephiles even though I wasn't there." The echidna then patted my quills and walked away.

My eyes fall upon the gray hedgehog, what was his name again? Silver? I read his mind and he's guilty about trying to kill me and that an optimist like him cannot be happy right now. He looks at me and awkwardly mutters "I'm sorry for.. You know… trying to kill you." I look at the young, naive hedgehog and say "Hey… water under the bridge, don't feel bad, kid."

My gaze fell upon Shadow, what will he think of my death? I read his mind and my eyes widen. He feels guilt at not caring and sadness for not treating me right and for me dying? I'm about to say something when I see Tails run into his arms, I expect Shadow to shove him off but to my surprise he hugs him back and comforts the kid. Wow… Shadow does have a heart, huh? Shadow walks over to my body talking about how he failed Maria's promise and then he does something that shocks me. He falls on his knees and sobs into my chest… I nearly teared up myself because I had no idea that this would devastate him at all. He gets off my chest and says "Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog"

I smirk at that and say "Shads… thank you, don't let my death drag you down." I still know that none of them can hear me but they said something so I think that I should too.

Rouge feels sad and places the chaos emeralds around me as a sign of respect, I appreciate it and smile. Omega doesn't say much but powers down, I guess he can't comprehend what's happening. Then I see Elise, my heart stops even though it technically already has. The beautiful human girl that I loved… does she have the same feelings for me?

I read her mind and gasp. She loved me too. I kick myself for not admitting my feelings to her and can feel tears come to my eyes. She steps forward to make a claim and says "Sonic… during the time that we have spent I have found out that you are a kind, sweet, loving, and caring person. I wish that you were alive and I am so so sorry that my miracle didn't work." I started to break down. "I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

I float over to her and put my hand on her shoulder even though we both don't feel the sensation. "Elise… just smile. After all… if you have time to worry then run, right?"

I then see Eggman and see a few tears shed by him. Huh? Eggman feels sad too? His mind is filled with envy for my life and sadness for not trying to change. I use his real name "Ivo… If you told me you felt this way then I wouldn't mind being your friend. At least it sounds like that you'all be the good guy now, huh?" Eggman gets up and says "I'd like to say something… if that's okay." I smile "go ahead, Doc-" But I stop because I feel an aura of hate so powerful that I go on one knee. "What?" I look around and see it's radiating off of Tails. Oh no here it comes. Tails shouts in fury "NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD EVEN ASK OF SUCH A THING! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO MOURN FOR HIM?!"

I flinch and so does Eggman, who can blame him? Tails bared his fangs and charged at him. "NOO!" I shout, knowing it was in vain. I close my eyes but then open them when I hear struggling, Shadow was holding Tails back and the kit screamed "LET GO OF ME, LET GO!" Shadow retorted back with "SHUT UP! THIS ISN'T WHAT SONIC WOULD WANT! HE BELIEVED IN GIVING PEOPLE A CHANCE AND NOW YOU'RE JUST GOING TO THROW HIS IDEOLOGY OUT THE WINDOW?"

I had to agree with his point, this is not what I would want. How could Tails almost kill a man like that? Shadow nodded towards Eggman and he spoke "Sonic… We've been enemies for… well over a long time and truthfully I never wanted to fight you, I envied you, you had friends, people who cared about you, you even gave me multiple second chances knowing that I would use it against you. I have learned a lot of things and I am sorry… for everything that I have done. Goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Thank you, Robotnik. Thank you all" I say

 **Well? Did you like this one? R &R! Also thank you so much for over 1,000 views! ^^**


	12. The Final Battle Part 1

**Hey everyone! Here it is the final battle against Solaris, will our heroes be able to overcome him without Sonic? Or shall they perish and die?**

Solaris roared, causing everyone to look up. Eggman stated "this creature will destroy all of us if we don't act now." Tails said "but we can't… not without Sonic." Silver spoke up "What if me and Shadow go into our super forms and fight it?" Shadow shook his head and said "that wouldn't work because I would fight him in the past and you in the future, we'd still need to destroy him in the present." Unbeknownst to Shadow or Silver Tails scooped up the chaos emeralds and an gave a whistle to get their attention. They both turned to him and Tails dropped the chaos emeralds on the ground. "I'all fight him in the present." He bravely exclaimed.

Shadow sighed "Tails, I appreciate the help but I don't detect enough chaos energy in your body to perform such a feat. Unknown to him Sonic was still watching everything that was happening. After hearing Shadow say this he looked at Tails. "I know you can do this buddy. If I transfer all of my chaos energy to you, I will fade from this world for good because chaos reserve energy is keeping me alive in this state." He knew that Tails could not hear him but he didn't care. 'I'll only be able to watch them for about 30 minutes then I'll fade away.' He thought. "Make this count, little buddy."

Sonic then transferred his energy from his ghostly form to Tails, then energy flow was visible however Sonic was not. Everyone was shocked and Tails looked down at himself with a frightened look. "W-what's happening?!" He shouted. Shadow had seen this type of thing before, it was the same energy that he was granted from the Professor Gerald. "Miles, you're being given chaos energy!" Shadow exclaimed, shocked. Tails wondered about this. Who could be giving it to him? Shadow? Silver? Tails looked to them and asked "you guys are not doing this to me?" They both shook their heads.

Sonic smirked, with the last bit of energy he implanted a thought into it too. The thought said "It's me giving you this power, little buddy. We're all depending on you. Once the battle is over you won't hear me again but I'll always be with you. I know you can do it!" Tails's eyes widened "S-Sonic?! I HEAR SONIC!" He yelled in joy but then got sad. "Really?" Shadow asked, feeling a little happy himself. Tails nodded "Yes but he won't ever be able to again. The chaos energy was his parting gift so now he's truly gone." Elise said "If he was here this whole time then he probably heard our mourning and final words, maybe he responded back to all of us but we couldn't hear him." Shadow nodded and look to Tails and Silver.

"It's time to finish this." Shadow told the kitsune and other hedgehog. Silver asked awkwardly as he was very naive "so… do we like hold hands or something?" Shadow facepalmed slowly and growled "Silver you are not asking that question, like seriously? You're a chaos bound user, if anything Tails should be the one asking that." Tails frowned but didn't say anything and held his hands out inf ront of him, Shadow did the same and Silver (after an impatient look from Shadow) performed the same action. The three of them closed their eyes and the chaos emeralds circled around them, rapidly gaining speed until a blinding white light engulfed the world for a second and when it disappeared there stood three figures bathed in a pure, yellow light. Shadow's quills were longer but still retained their red highlights, Silver's chest fur expanded and his back quills curved downwards more.

But the most obvious changes were to Tails, his namesakes were longer, his cerulean eyes were changed to a deep crimson, fur showered in a gold color, finally his bangs were longer. Shadow thought 'Miles can really do some damage, I'm glad that he's going to help us fight.' Tails nodded to the two and they flew off towards the monster.

 **Part 1 of the final battle! R &R!**


	13. The Final Battle: Part 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in awhile, but I really didn't know what to write and was debating as to how the story would end. I will post an alternate ending(s) but the main ending WILL BE CANON for this story.**

 **There will be a few more chapters after this one so stay tuned for that! Also I realize that there are some spelling errors in previous chapters and will fix those in time.**

 **Also the fight against Solaris is different, the three characters are not going to take breaks between fighting but rather fight him all at once in different timelines, it's implied by this in the game too but for some reason the "take-a-break" mechanic is in the game.**

The three heroes flew towards Solaris, Tails looked down and saw his friends becoming smaller and smaller until he couldn't see them anymore. Shadow exclaimed "Listen up, you two, we need to fight him in the past, present, and future. Silver, you take him on in the future, I'll do the past, and Tails, I need you to fight him in the present. Tails nodded and was about to ask how to use his chaos powers when Shadow and Silver both yelled "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Tails's eyes widened, he didn't know what to do, he kept on flying up until he and the monster were level with each other. Solaris roared and fired a laser blast at Tails, Tails could not move, he was frozen in fear. He put his arms up in a protective gesture knowing that it would not save him. But the blow never came, Tails looked around and noticed a protective bubble around him.

"That must have been a chaos ability" He looked down at one of his hands and pulled it back and then shot it in front of him and a beam of energy shot at Solaris. The creature roared and fired multiple beams 'uh-oh' Tails thought. The little kitsune weaved around the lasers as best he could but one managed to hit and he screamed in pain.

He did not expect to be able to feel that in his super form and it stung very badly. Tails turned to his attacker and growled like a feral animal. Tails shot his palms and tails out in front of him but before he attacked he courageously shouted "The present day... The here and now that you've stolen... Time to take it back!" Lightning-like chaos came out of all four appendages as if it were waiting for this moment. Tails felt like he was getting weak as he expended nearly all of his energy in that massive attack. The fox waited for Solaris to move but he did not and Tails smiled. "I did it for you Sonic." He then fell unconscious and his body drifted to the ground.

 **Shadow POV**

"A super-dimensional being? Heh, this might be a fair fight." Exclaimed a prideful Shadow as he flew around and dodged the beams that Solaris fired at him. "Chaos Spear!" He yelled and multiple red arrows were fired at Solaris. The evil god of fire and time roared and fired multiple blasts at Shadow. Shadow effortlessly dodged with a "hmph" and unleashed another volley of chaos spears at Solaris.

He was too busy gloating to notice the extra volley coming for him and got hit. "Dammit, that hurts!" With a growl he launched himself towards the monster and bellowed "I'll release you from the chains of you past!" He slammed into the monster and recoiled back. Shadow then called up all of the chaos energy within him and screamed "CHAOS BLAST!" This was the most powerful chaos blast that he has ever done in his life so it sapped all of the energy out of him, before he fell to the ground he said "M-Maria…"

 **Silver POV**

"The future is depending on me, prepare to meet your doom!" Solaris launched a lot purple rocks at Silver and he went wide-eyed, in a panic he threw both of his arms out and attempted to stop them even though he knew he would not be able to freeze them all. He closed his eyes but the rocks never came.

The hedgehog opened his eyes and with a huge shock he was holding all of the rocks in place. 'Woah… is this what unlimited power feels like?!' With a cry he launched all of the rocks back at Solaris who roared in pain. Silver felt confident and shouted "Throw some more, why don't ya?" Solaris instead fired multiple beams and Silver was just barely able to get out of the way. Solaris launched some more projectiles and Silver dodged them.

Silver (being not that smart) started laughing at Solaris. "Seriously?, that's the best you can do?" Silver failed to notice the big rock coming towards him and got slammed with it. He grunted in pain and with an angered look said "no more playtime!" He then concentrated all of his power on launching every single projectile in the void at Solaris. The creature roared and slowly sunk to the bottom. Silver smiled and said "Blaze… how did I do?" And fell towards the ground as he slipped out of consciousness.

Solaris was destroyed.

 **Hey everyone… I know that I haven't updated in forever. *Raises Shield* please don't be angry as truthfully Fanfiction just feels like a chore to me, it's boring but I still do it. The story is not yet over as I mentioned before the ending and alternate endings will come. R &R!**


	14. Epilogue

**Hey everyone! This is the official, canon ending to Sonic's Death. I will post Alternate endings as I see fit as well as what was originally going to be in the story that did not make the cut. Hope you enjoy and thank you to all who stuck with me in writing this!**

The three heroes fell down, one by one, Rouge caught Tails, Shadow was caught by Omega, and Silver was caught by Amy. They set the heroes down on the ground and Eggman examined them with his high tech glasses. "Don't worry, they will live. Just give them some space when they wake up." After a few minutes low moans were heard and they all looked down to find them waking up. "Are you okay?" Rouge asked them. They all nodded. Tails spoke first "we did it…" Shadow nodded and there was a bright flash of white light.

Everyone shielded their eyes and when they opened them they were where they were before they all got teleported to the same place. Team Dark at Dusty Desert, Elise in the field overlooking the cliff. Knuckles, Tails, and Amy in Solena plaza, Eggman at his hidden base, and Silver in his own timeline of the saved world.

Yes, it seemed that everything was back to normal except each character had learned something from Sonic's death and thus their personalities underwent a permanent change. With that grim fact in everyone's mind they continued on with their lives.

 **One year later**

The day was June 23, the same day that Sonic died. So far there have been no attacks from Eggman which was a welcome change. Tails sighed in sadness at remembering this tragic day. The poor kitsune had locked himself in his home for days, although he still ate, slept, and took care of himself for the most part. He had recently acquired a firearm just in case he wanted to… send himself off.

Suicide was not the first thought after the funeral but he had bought it just in case. Tails sighed and sat on his couch, depressed, with only his thoughts to keep him company. He then heard a knock on his door but did not answer it. 'Why bother?' he thought.

The knocking increased in intensity and Tails was about to yell "go away!" when a fist came through the wooden door. He jumped in alarm and a frustrated "dammit!" could be heard. The door opened and there stood Shadow the Hedgehog. Tails sighed after all it was just some damn door, it could be easily fixed. Shadow let himself in and growled "Your friends have been trying to reach you." Tails just waved him off. Shadow sighed and said "don't give me that, Miles. Sonic wouldn't want you acting like this." Tails huffed and said "you're right but he's not here! He was my brother, Shadow! I can't just let go!"

Shadow walked over to the fox and sat next to him. "Do you know how long I grieved for Maria?" Tails gave an indifferent shrug, he did not really care. "five years, Miles, and the more I grieved the worst off I became, I was grumpy, antisocial, rude, but all of that changed when I chose to let go" Shadow then hugged him which surprised Tails and soon enough he embraced back, sobbing and letting out all of his emotions. Shadow patiently waited for him to stop crying. Tails pulled out of the hug and smiled "thank you, Shadow!" Shadow smiled back "No problem, little brother." Shadow could almost feel the thumbs up that Sonic gave him from above.

 **Well, there you have it! The official ending of this series, honestly did not go the way I planned and you will find out what I originally had planned later. Also I'm so sorry for not updating! I totally forgot about this story! Alternate endings are coming soon! R &R!**


	15. Alternate Ending: Tails and the Emeralds

**Author's note: sorry for not updating in 5 million years. I lose motivation. Anyways here's the first alternate ending.**

Tails felt the chaos energy flow through him. It felt amazing. It felt like the greatest high. Tails shuddered in ecstasy and pleasure. He then started to giggle. Shadow noticed this and said "hey, you okay?" The kitsune looked to the Crimson striped hedgehog and laughed "you bet, I'm okay! This feel amazing! I feel… Powerful!" He started to laugh harder and more shrilly. Silver asked "is this supposed to happen?" Shadow shook his head. Tails's body then turned black and his eyes a pure white.

Shadow's eyes widened "EVERYBODY RUN! GET OU-" he didn't get to finish his warning. Shadow looked down and saw a tail pierce his body. He started gasping in pain "M-M-Maria.." The appendage retracted and Shadow fell to the ground. "WHOSE NEXT?!" A dark voice cried out. Everybody scattered around the void world to hide. Tails flew and saw Amy. "I found you!" Amy turned around and gasped "Tails! Please don't kill me, please! I will do anything! Please!" The kitsune chuckled in a low voice. "I'm going to have fun with you!" Tails charged her and grabbed her. He then licked his lips and bit her throat out. Any's face twisted in pain and she started to cry but no voice came out.

"You taste… Amazing!" Tails then snapped her neck. Over the course of a few minutes he found everyone and killed them in different ways. He then felt a presence behind him. "Sonic… How nice of you to join me." He turned to see a transparent Sonic. "Buddy… Snap out of it! Please!" Tails laughed insanely. "This is SO fun though! You don't like it?!" Tails started to choke Sonic, although he was in another plane he still managed to harm him.

Sonic reached out as if he were begging some higher power for this to end. Miles crushed the Blue Blur's windpipe. After Sonic could speak no more, Miles threw him to the ground and curb stomped his head. He looked up to the sky and saw Solaris. He flew up to join the Sun god and thus was the end of the world.

 **Author's Note: sorry for not updating in awhile. More non canon endings to come! R &R!**


End file.
